


Escape Route

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, One-Sided Attraction, Pitch/Nightlight (very slight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I have seen a lot of fics where Pitch abducts Jack and terrorizes him. I have also seen a lot of stories where touch starved Jack develops a stockholm syndrome.How about a pretty twisted, upside down scenario where Pitch kidnaps Jack but it turns out that HE develops an attachment towards his captive. That the Boogeyman is the scarred, touch starved one and pretty much ends up keeping Jack around so he doesn’t have to be alone. Of course he won’t admit this out loud but Jack is no fool and can read this from his actions.So, in short: Pitch kidnaps Jack but ends up getting attached to his captive (Lima syndrome?). Jack realizes that Pitch is acting weird. How the situation ends (or whether it ends at all) is up to the author.Things I would like:- No non-con/dub-con. Pitch is acting pretty creepy but not in the sense that he would like to molest Jack...[cut for length]"I labelled this as blackice but actually it’s one-sided Pitch/Jack and mostly that is happening because Pitch is starting to be sort of unclear as to who Jack actually is. (Think “other white-haired boys who have been extremely close to Pitch”.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Escape Route

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/4/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "- Pitch has a tendency to get physical. Meaning: lots of touching but not in a violent way. “Necessary” manhandling is allowed but I don’t want to see him deliberately beating up Jack."

Jack has to hand it to Pitch: when he wants to keep a captive captured, he really goes all out. It’s been—oh, he can’t tell, far too long, but then it was far too long after five minutes, and it’s hard to tell time without clues like sunrise and sunset and having to eat. But, anyway, it’s been far too long and Jack still hasn’t managed to find an escape route he’s sure would work. Turns out Pitch had some incredibly weird magic up those incredibly weird sleeves of his.  
  
Jack perches on the edge of a broken staircase, looking out into the pale and uncertain light of Pitch’s lair. It looks as though he’s alone, but after this much time—however much it is—he knows he isn’t. Despite how vast the lair is, and despite how Jack isn’t kept in a cell, Pitch always seems to know where Jack is, and he never leaves him alone for long.  
  
 _Talk or touch today?_ Jack wonders, though it’s not like two are ever really separated anymore.   
  
When Jack was first captured, they were. Sometimes Pitch would lecture him for hours, about how capturing Jack was the first stage of his next plan, about fear, about himself. Sometimes he would appear out of a shadow with a dozen more shadow hands to hold Jack still, and do nothing but hold Jack’s face in his hands, staring at him intently, as if he was looking for something. He would never answer any of Jack’s questions, then, even after Jack recovered from his surprise enough to ask them.  
  
Now, though, Pitch would mostly do both. He would talk at Jack while examining his face, his hands, his feet. He never attempted to expose any more of Jack’s skin, for which Jack was grateful, but he never seemed to find what he was looking for, either, always releasing Jack with a disappointed expression as he disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
As more time passed, Jack couldn’t help but notice that the things Pitch said to him were growing less concrete, less coherent. He alluded to conversations he claimed they had had before Jack had been born. He switched between languages, and while Jack could understand the modern ones, the last time Pitch had found him, he’d spoken for minutes on end in a language unlike anything Jack had ever heard before, all while gently carding through his hair with his long fingers. His voice had been soft, almost pleading at times, and Jack had wished he’d had something to say, to reply to all that when Pitch had fallen silent.  
  
This time, Pitch doesn’t surprise Jack when he appears. He calls out to him, again using that strange language, sounding stranger from Pitch’s mouth because his call is a happy one. When Jack turns he sees Pitch frozen for an instant mid-wave, a pleased, wicked smile on his face. Then his eyes clear and he scowls, lowering his arm and placing one hand flat over his heart.  
  
He doesn’t touch Jack at all today, nor does he touch him. Instead, he only sits near Jack, held in place with shadow hands, one hand over his heart, hiding what Jack caught a glimpse of when he waved.  
  
A scar. A huge, starburst scar over his heart. Jack doesn’t know anything about it yet, but as he waits in the silence with Pitch, he wonders if it might not be his—no, _their_ –escape route.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #more like extremely angsty#pitchlight
> 
> perpetualgrey reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> This is lovely. I pity Pitch so much in this; he is so terribly unwell.


End file.
